Natural Attraction
by RaylenEX
Summary: Al gets his body back, and someone starts to notice him more that ever. Furthermore, it happens that Al has a crush on that someone too. Havoc/Al , with Roy/Ed in the background. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Alphonse's Return

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, however much I may wish it to be.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al, Roy x Ed (Slightly hinted for now)**

**Summary: Alphonse got his body back, and eveyone celebrates. Havoc thinks about Al a little.**

**Notes: Finally, I got part of my HavocAl story done! No direct relationship yet in this chaper, and yes, there will also be RoyEd later on, but HavocAl is the main couple. Read and review please!

* * *

**

FMA

Natural Attraction: Chapter 1

_Alphonse's Return_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Edward and his armored brother had gone on their latest quest for the philosopher's stone, and Colonel Mustang and his subordinates had become worried, due to the fact that they had not received any word from the Elric brothers for almost the entire length of time. 

It was several days later that their worries were not only alleviated; they received a pleasant surprise as well.

Edward entered the military headquarters with a few bandages, but looked relatively well otherwise, his automail intact. It was the person who entered the building after him that surprised all of them. Instead of the hulking, two-meter tall suit of armor, which they had all expected, a young, shorthaired teenager, slightly taller than Edward, came through the door. THe boy stood behind Edward a little hesitantly, as if unsure of how the others would react to his presence.

Everyone was speechless for a whole minute, until Havoc managed a rather choked, "Al…Alphonse? Is t…that _really_ you?"

The teenager, who _was_ Alphonse, blushed a little, and nodded, smiling, "It _is_ me, Lieutenant Havoc."

His voice still sounded the same of course, except that it no longer echoed hollowly, and that it finally suited the speaker.

Edward had managed to restore his brother's body after all.

Colonel Mustang and his subordinates all hurried over to the two teenagers to congratulate them on the success of their quest, fawning all over the younger Elric, who quickly became embarrassed at all the attention that he was receiving.

Then Mustang turned to Edward and asked him curiously, "Why is it that you did not manage to regain your limbs while Alphonse got back his body, Edward?"

Edward looked down at his automail arm with a little sigh. "I had to use up all of the stone that we had found to get Al's body back, so there wasn't any for me to use for my limbs." Then he looked up and gave Mustang a small grin. "But it doesn't really matter any more. Al's got his body back, and that's enough for me. Anyway, I've already gotten used to my automail after all these years, so it's alright, really."

Hawkeye, who had been standing by with a smile, cleared her throat. "Alright people, you can continue with the congratulatory speeches later when we're all done with our work. For now, you should all go and finish up the paperwork I've asked you to do."

"_Now."_ Hawkeye repeated herself, when the others seemed reluctant to move, her hand moving towards her gun holster. The others moved immediately.

The Colonel turned around, as he was about to enter his private office. "Edward, could I have a word with you?"

The Fullmetal Alchemist nodded and followed the Colonel, but before he entered Mustang's office, he paused and turned to his little brother. "Don't run off, alright, Al, stay in here, talk to the others or something, and wait until I'm done."

Alphonse smiled at his elder brother and nodded cheerfully. "I will, brother."

Edward grunted in acknowledgement before entering Mustang's office and closing the door behind him.

After his brother had entered the Colonel's office, Alphonse went to look for someone to talk to. As luck, or fate, or whatever would have it, Havoc was the only one who had completed his paperwork, so he could accompany Alphonse without the fear of being shot by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Alphonse had always had some sort of a crush on the tall blond soldier, but had never thought of telling the man anything, as he had felt that there was no possible chance that the Lieutenant would like a suit of armor that way. Furthermore, there was nothing he could do for the Havoc in that form anyway. But now that he had his body back, the chance of something happening increased, although it was probably still very small, seeing that Havoc had constantly attempted to attract many of the women everywhere to be his girlfriend, although he had always failed so far.

The young teenager went over to Havoc's place and stood a little behind the Lieutenant, who was smoking once more. "L…Lieutenant H…Havoc?" Al murmured a little nervously.

Havoc turned to face the younger Elric. "Hi, Alphonse, what's up?"

"Brother asked me to wait for him while he spoke with the Colonel, and since you're free, could you, well, accompany me?" Alphonse asked the man.

"Why not?" Havoc threw his finished cigarette into the bin and grinned at Al. "What would you like to do then?"

And so the two of them spent the next hour or so, playing various card games and having lots of fun, talking and joking about anything and everything.

After the hour or so, the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists came back out of the office, with Ed looking a little flustered. Colonel Mustang smiled when he noticed Al looking in his direction. "I think it's time for all of us to celebrate Alphonse's return, isn't it. Let's take the rest of the day off and go have some fun!"

Hawkeye looked ready to protest against her superior's decision, but Mustang shook his head. "No objections, please, Hawkeye. It's a special day for Alphonse, and it's for today only anyway."

Hawkeye sighed in resignation and followed the rest of them out of the door.

* * *

Mustang took them all to a nearby bar and bought all of them drinks, and they toasted Edward's success in bringing Alphonse's body back. Ed and Al, both being underage, drank non-alcoholic drinks of course. But the others all drank their fill of alcohol, and were at least a little tipsy by the time they left the place and went their separate ways home. 

The colonel had invited the Elric brothers to stay over at his place, since all the dorms had become occupied during their absence, so they followed him to his house.

* * *

Later that night, Jean Havoc lay in his bed in only his boxers, which was the way he usually slept in, thinking about the events that had happened earlier that day. 

_Alphonse has his body back_. Havoc thought to himself, and he ran his thoughts through the things he did earlier. _He's really quite a handsome kid. Cute too, the way he moves, talks, and does things._

Then he shook his head. _Where had those thoughts come from?_ _Strange..._ _Maybe it was because I got a little drunk from all that drinking earlier…_

Havoc had never really thought of any other guy that way, and had more or less considered himself to be straight. But he had always felt that Edward's little brother was a very nice kid, even when the younger boy had been in the form of the rather imposing suit of armor. The two of them had even become rather close friends. Now the young teen had his body back, the characteristics finally had a face that suited it. _Friendly, gentle, and very, very cute._ The blond soldier thought to himself and smiled. _That's Alphonse._

He shook his head again, frowning a little. _I must really be very drunk or very tired. _He concluded. _Thinking of Al this way._

Then he sighed, turned off the lights, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Yup, this is a multi-chapter story. I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mustang's Revelation

**Disclaimer: If only I could have Havoc, or Al, or Ed, or... (FMA is not mine!)**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al , Roy x Ed (More for this chapter)**

**Summary: Havoc and AL slowly get closer. Then, Mustang has a rather surprising announcement. What are it's implication on Al's feelings?**

**Notes: There's a little more RoyEd in this chapter than HavocAl, but that's just to get things established. Don't worry! HavocAl _is_ the main pairing after all! Read and Review!

* * *

**

FMA

Natural Attraction: Chapter 2

_Mustang's Revelation_

* * *

The days passed, and Alphonse soon reintegrated himself into everyday life, and everybody got used to him being a normal boy, and not a large suit of armor which he had been for years. Everything largely returned to normal. However, Havoc found his thoughts wandering over to Alphonse Elric more and more frequently, and it confused him just a little. He had no good reason to keep thinking about the younger Elric that way, but he just could not seem to help himself. 

It did not help that the young teen spent most of his free time with the Lieutenant either. Alphonse had grown rather attached to the tall guy, and his crush on the man had deepened further. Havoc was a really fun person to be with, telling him jokes, taking time to play card games with him (at the risk of being shot by Hawkeye on several occasions…) and always being very nice to him. Alphonse had never felt happier in his life.

Weeks passed by, and the two of them got closer to each other, but neither one of them dared to voice their feelings about the other party. For Alphonse, it was because he didn't want to freak Havoc out if the Lieutenant was not inclined to guys, and for Havoc, it was because he was not quite sure exactly _what_ he was feeling for Alphonse as yet. So, the two friends continued on their inner struggles alone, while spending more and more time together without realizing that there were doing so.

* * *

Then one day, a surprising turn of events hit the whole gang. 

"I've got something to announce to the all of you." Colonel Mustang told the group, whom he had suddenly assembled in his private office. Edward was standing very close to the man, and looking extremely nervous and slightly embarrassed.

"This is something very important, and I am trusting all of you, as my subordinates and as my closest friends, to keep this a secret." Mustang spoke them in a serious, no-nonsense tone, and all of them were more than a little nervous at what the important secret could be.

"I'm in love with Edward Elric, and he has agreed to be my boyfriend." Mustang announced. It was definitely not something that they had all expected.

There was a long moment of stunned silence, and then Fuery spluttered out, a look of great puzzlement evident on his face. "Why are _you_ telling _us_ this, sir?" The others nodded in agreement to the question, all having equally puzzled expressions. They too were curious about the Colonel's reasons.

"I did not wish to keep it a secret from my close friends, which is all of you. We've been through a lot together after all. You know that this is an offence under the current military laws of our country, so by telling you all, I'm putting my life and Edward's in your hands. That is how much we value all of you as friends. Will you fail us on this?"

"No sir!" They all answered in unison.

Mustang nodded, finally smiling a little. "Dismissed." He told them. The group immediately swarmed around the two of them, congratulating the couple.

* * *

Alphonse was feeling rather confused. The sudden announcement regarding his brother and the Colonel had surprised him more than anyone else. He had never expected that his brother would ever like another guy. He had thought that Edward would one day marry Winry or something, but apparently, that was not it. 

"Brother," Alphonse asked his elder sibling when they were back at Mustang's house that night. (They had moved into the Colonel's home a few weeks earlier.) "Why did you not tell me anything about your relationship with the Colonel earlier?"

Edward, who had been ready yet another alchemy book, turned to face his brother, looking slightly worried. "Is there something wrong, Al? Do you not approve of such a relationship?"

"No, brother, it's nothing like that." Alphonse reassured Ed. "I was just wondering why you wouldn't tell me earlier."

"Well, I suppose I was afraid that you might not be able to take the information." Ed told Al. "It was only two days ago that Roy convinced me that we should tell all of you about our relationship."

Al smiled at his brother. "So you call him by name now, eh? No more 'Colonel Bastard' or 'Old Man'?"

"Not funny." Ed scowled a little. "He _is_ my boyfriend, Al."

A short moment of silence passed then, before Edward spoke up, grinning broadly. "So, Al, found any girls you like yet? Winry, maybe?"

Alphonse's thoughts moved to Lieutenant Havoc immediately, and he blushed a deep red. "N…No." He stammered out. "N…No girls yet." Deep down inside, Al wondered what Ed would do if he knew that his younger brother was also in love with a guy. _I'm not sure that he'd approve, even thought he himself is in a similar relationship. Ed's very protective of me, after all, and he might not want me to be with another guy, even if it's someone as nice as the Lieutenant…_

Edward laughed at his brother's reaction, not knowing Alphonse's actual thoughts, and then went back to reading his book, as if nothing had happened.

Alphonse, however, found his mind filled with thoughts of his favourite handsome Lieutenant once more, and he sighed softly. _If only I could be with Lieutenant Havoc in the way brother is with Colonel Mustang. That would be very wonderful…Perfect, actually…_

That night, Alphonse's dreams were totally filled with Havoc, and only Havoc. With himself being together with the Lieutenant, of course. _'I love you, Lieutenant Havoc.'_ Alphonse murmured aloud in his sleep, unknowingly, a broad grin on his face. Luckily, no one was around to hear him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: When will Havoc and Al get together? Soon, of course. Next chapter coming up ASAP! Reviews would encourage me to work faster!** **Pardon any mistakes please!**

**Add. Notes: We really need more Havoc x Al stories...**


	3. Chapter 3: More than Friendship

**Disclaimer: It's a sad story, but true. I do not own FMA.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al (more), Roy x Ed (less)**

**Summary: Havoc realizes what he's feeling for Alphonse. Al helps Havoc in his work, and when Al feels sad, Havoc tries to find out the problem. It ends up in a confession of feelings.**

**Notes: HavocAl begins in this chapter! Yay! This took me forever to write... it's my longest chapter ever as well... So please review to tell me what you think about it!

* * *

**

FMA

Natural Attraction: Chapter 3

_More than Friendship_

* * *

Havoc, like Alphonse, had been greatly affected by the Colonel's revelation. Roy Mustang, well know as the womanizer of the military, the one who had stolen _all_ his girlfriends in the past several years, was in a relationship with a _guy_. 

And that was not all. The guy happened to be Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, someone who had always seemed to dislike the Colonel a lot. It was pretty much the last person Havoc would have thought that Mustang would be in love with. Furthermore, Edward was also the elder brother of Alphonse Elric, the boy who had been filling up his spare time and his imagination for months, ever since his body had been returned to him.

_Why am I thinking of Al so much these days?_ Havoc thought to himself, frowning_. What is wrong with me? I know that Alphonse is a really nice person to be with and is really cute too, but it's not like I want to be with him in the way the Colonel is with Edward, do I?_

Then suddenly, it hit him. He _did_ want to be with Alphonse in the way Colonel Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist were now together.

That revelation hit him so suddenly, and so hard, that his dropped the cigarette that his was about light up and fell off his bed, where he had been sitting for the past hour.

Jean Havoc was in love with Alphonse Elric.

Love. _That_ was what he had been feeling towards the younger teen all these while. It was not simple friendship that had kept him close to Al after all, entertaining the kid instead of doing his paperwork and risking his life in the face of all of Hawkeye's threats. It was _much_ more than friendship.

But it couldn't be possible. He was straight, wasn't he? _Maybe it's just a weird crush that would go off soon._ He tried to comfort himself. Then a part of his mind reminded him. _You've been feeling this way towards Alphonse for months, Jean Havoc. You've never had a crush on any guy that lasted so long._

Havoc groaned. It was true after all. He _was_ in love with Al, and it was unavoidable – Well, not that he really wanted to avoid it, of course. In fact, it was just what he wanted.

* * *

When the Lieutenant awoke the next morning, a new dilemma hit him. _I now know that I'm in love with Al. But will he love me back? Is there anything special about me that could make a young, handsome teenager want me when so many women do not? Would he even want me over other people? There are so many others that Alphonse could fall for, after all…_

Havoc sighed. It was just too much to hope for. It was just another battle that he would most probably not win.

He decided not to give it further thought for the moment, and instead prepared himself for work, pulling on his clothes quickly when he realized what time it was. He definitely did not want to get shot by Hawkeye for being late.

* * *

Havoc arrived in the office just on time, and he smiled when he saw that Alphonse was already there. 

"Al! You're early today." Havoc told the boy, ruffling his short hair with his hand. Alphonse blushed a little, but smiled cheerfully. "I've decided to come and help out here, Lieutenant Havoc!"

"Oh?" Havoc gave his friend a questioning look. "Why here? Not at the library or somewhere else?"

"My brother works here, Lieutenant Havoc, and you all have been my friends for many years now, so I felt that I wanted to help a little." Al told the blond soldier.

"You've informed the boss, I presume?" Havoc asked, and Alphonse nodded his head in response.

"So who are you helping?" Havoc queried, as he prepared to start his paperwork, which Hawkeye had already placed on his desk.

"You, Lieutenant Havoc!" Al stated happily. Havoc was a little surprised, but felt glad that Al would choose to help him instead of any of the others.

"Thanks, Al." Havoc smiled warmly at the younger Elric and patted him on the head.

Havoc got down to doing the day's work, and with Alphonse's help, things got done at a much faster rate, and they were done not long after lunch, so the two friends found themselves with the afternoon free.

But for some strange reason, Al had become a little quiet as the day wore on, and looked as if he was deep in thought, even as they were playing their card games. Havoc grew a little concerned at the sudden change in Al's behavior after awhile, so he decided to change activities in hopes that it would liven the mood.

"Hey, Al," Havoc asked the now silent boy after they finished another round of cards. "Do you want to take a walk with me, get some fresh air perhaps?"

Al looked up and smiled a little. "The air around you is a little polluted I suppose. So fresh air would be nice."

Havoc laughed, feeling a little relieved that Alphonse could still joke, even with his currently serious look. The two of them stood up, and walked out of the office. For once, Havoc did not take his cigarettes with him. He had promised to let Alphonse have some fresh air after all.

The two of them strolled slowly along the corridors of the military headquarters, not saying much to each other, just enjoying the company of the other. Unintentionally, Havoc led his teenage friend to the quiet courtyard that was situated at the back of the building, where they sat side by side on a stone bench under the tall tree that grew at the center.

"So, Al," Havoc asked Alphonse, after a few moments of silence. "Has something been something bothering you?"

Alphonse looked puzzled at Havoc's question. "What do you mean?"

"You were so cheerful and excited this morning when you were helping me with the paperwork, then after lunch, you suddenly became quiet, and looked a little down. Something _must_ be bothering you." The tall soldier explained.

"Oh." Alphonse's cheeks turned a little red, as he remembered what he was thinking about. _I was recalling the dreams I was having last night about me and Lieutenant Havoc, then weighing the possibilities of him ever loving me that way, and I had felt that it was not going to be possible._

"I…It's nothing, Lieutenant. I…I was just thinking a…about a small personal problem." Alphonse muttered nervously, looking to the ground.

"You can tell me your problems, Alphonse." Havoc told his young friend gently, putting his arm around Al's shoulders and drawing the boy a little closer to himself, not knowing that the contact made Al feel more nervous. "I'm you friend after all, and friends are supposed to help each other out when they have problems. So what is it?"

Alphonse remained silent for a long moment, apparently deep in thought. Havoc was starting to get worried when Al turned his head to look up at the taller man. "L…Lieutenant Havoc," The boy stuttered, looking rather nervous. "C…Could you tell me y…your opinion on relationships like the one that m…my brother is having with Colonel Mustang?"

"The boss and your brother?" Havoc was a little surprised at the question. "Well, I was very surprised, of course, but I don't really object to those kind of relationship. I'm quite an open minded person after all."

While he said that, Havoc thought to himself. _I wouldn't mind being in such a relationship myself , if it were to be with you, Al._

"W…What would you do if a guy told you that he l…loved you, Lieutenant H…Havoc?" Alphonse asked, feeling extremely nervous. It was getting _very_ close to the truth now.

"A guy?" Havoc felt rather confused at why Al would be asking him such questions. "Well, I'd probably love him back. After all, how many people would actually _want_ love _me_?" Havoc said this a little self-mockingly, his face looking rather dejected. "I've already had no luck with the female half of the population after all. I'm starting to think that no one would _ever_ love me."

Alphonse gulped. He had not intended to make his friend upset with his question, so he blurted out his feelings for the other man without a second thought.

"_I _love you, Lieutenant Havoc!"

For a split second, what Alphonse said did not register in Havoc's brain. Then when it hit him, he spun to face the trembling boy sitting right beside him, his eyes wide with shock. "_You_ love _me_?"

"Y…Yes." Alphonse answered, his voice quivering a little, and he looked like he was about to cry.

Havoc was stunned. It was as if his dreams had come true. The one whom he loved just told him that he loved him, and he just sat that gaping at Al. _React, damn it!_ His brain told him. _You're scaring the boy with your inaction._

So he reacted. He leaned over and kissed Alphonse.

Alphonse was surprised, his eyes opening very wide as he felt the Lieutenant's lips on his. Havoc was kissing him! It was as if the impossible had happened. He had never expected Havoc to feel the same way about him, after all. After a moment of stunned disbelief, Al responded and kissed back, his heart filling up with indescribable joy.

When they broke apart for air, Havoc grinned broadly at the teen, feeling happier than he had ever been in his entire life. "I love you too, Alphonse." He told the boy. Then he wrapped both arms around Al and hugged him tightly. "I love you very, _very_ much."

Alphonse smiled happily, wrapping his arms around the taller man as well. "Thank you, Lieutenant Havoc."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Please Review!!! I'm not done with the story yet, but reviews _do_ help me write better, so please do! Pardon any errors if you spot any :) It's hard to be perfect...**

**Add. Notes: A big thank you to all who have been nice and kindly reviewed this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Worries and Concerns

**Disclaimer: Things would be different if I did own FMA.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al (mostly), Roy x Ed (barely mentioned in this chapter)**

**Summary: Havoc and Alphonse discuss some problems that may crop up due to their relationship…**

**Notes: This chapter is a little shorter, because it is in a way a direct continuation of the previous chapter, but hopefully, it's still nice enough! Read and Review please!**

**

* * *

**

FMA

**Natural Attraction: Chapter 4**

_**Worries and Concerns

* * *

**_

Havoc and Alphonse sat embracing each other for several long moments in comfortable silence under the tree, neither willing to move apart from the other. But after awhile, Havoc forced himself to do so, and he did it very reluctantly.

Al protested a little at the loss of contact, but the tall blond soldier hushed him gently. "Al, I don't want to move either, but I have to. We are in the military headquarters after all, and this is not a safe place to show such affection openly. After all, such relationships are against the rules of the military remember? The Colonel just told us yesterday. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"I don't want _you_ to be in trouble either." Alphonse told Havoc rather pointedly.

"I'll be very careful, so you don't need worry too much about me, Al" The Lieutenant told the teen.

Alphonse sighed, but nodded. "I understand, Lieutenant Havoc."

"Hey," Havoc, took Al's smaller hand in his. "Since we're together now, you should call me by my name, you know."

"But, Lieut – " The teenager started, but Havoc interrupted him.

"It's _Jean_, Al."

"Alright, J...Jean." Alphonse said, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as Havoc's name felt rather unfamiliar on his lips, and he definitely did not want to relate Havoc to the word _unfamiliar_. "But won't the others suspect anything if I started calling you by your first name all of a sudden?"

"We'll just come up with some excuse. I'm sure it'll be sufficient." The taller man told his younger counterpart, grinning broadly. "But I don't really mind you calling me 'Lieutenant Havoc' or 'Havoc' either, since it sounds rather nice to hear when it comes from you."

Al blushed at that.

"Actually, you can call me _anything_ you like, since I _am_ your boyfriend after all." Havoc continued, using his hand to mess up Al's hair, causing the boy to giggle a little.

"Of course I would not call just _anything_, Jean." Al grinned at the taller man as well. "Only the most wonderful sounding names would do. As you said, you aren't just anybody."

Havoc chuckled. "True, I suppose."

After a moment, the cheerful look left Alphonse's face and the boy sighed, looking down to the ground.

"Why so great a sigh, Al? Is something else bothering you?" Havoc asked, putting one hand on the other's shoulder, feeling a little concerned.

"What do you think brother would do if he found out that I'm in a relationship with you, Jean?" Al looked up as he asked his new boyfriend, and Havoc could see the worry in the young teen's eyes. "Do you think he would approve?"

Havoc gave Al a reassuring smile. "He's in a relationship with the boss, remember. That's just like you being with me is it not? Of course he would approve."

"It's not that simple, Jean." Al shook his head a little sadly. "My brother is _very_ protective of me, and if I do something that he thinks isn't that good for me, he would prevent me from continuing on. I'm afraid that he would think of our relationship that way, and stop me from being with you."

Havoc brought the sandy haired close to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sure that your brother would not want to do something to upset you, Al."

"I'm not completely sure about that." Al muttered softly, his hands griping the other's arm tightly. "And I really, _really_ want to be with you Jean."

"Of course, Al." Havoc replied. He then spent the next few moments deep in thought as Al watched him with a small worried frown.

After awhile, Havoc spoke.

"Why don't we just act more or less normal when we're with the others, and not let them know anything about us being together, until the day you are ready to tell Ed or wish to inform the others about our relationship?" Havoc asked Alphonse gently, and the boy agreed.

_It's probably the best solution for now._ Al thought to himself.

Havoc smiled a little, seeing Al's serious-looking expression. "Don't worry too much about it Al." And then he kissed Al lightly on the lips once more, before turning to lead Al back into the building.

"We probably have to go back in." He told the sandy haired teen. "Or someone might start wondering where we went and what we were doing. They might get suspicious too."

Al nodded, and followed the Lieutenant back to the offices where Colonel Mustang and the rest were.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Please review! Only then can I make my story better! Next chapter will be up ASAP, although that would be at least a week, as I will be away for a week and thus unable to write during that time.**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to those who have very kindly bothered to review! I greatly appreciate your efforts :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Date With Havoc

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me, even though I wouldn't mind if I could.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al (mostly), Roy x Ed (only a little)**

**Summary: Havoc takes Alphonse out for a date…**

**Notes: I'm back from my trip, and managed to come up with the next chapter in record time, just for all of you! Read and Review please!**

**

* * *

**

FMA

**Natural Attraction: Chapter 5**

_**A Date with Havoc**_

* * *

And so Havoc and Alphonse followed their plan. Neither one of them shown any sign that the relationship between the two of them was any different from before, so what the others saw was largely two very good friends doing many things together, and nobody suspected anything more, or so they hoped. 

It was not easy, of course, since the both of them wanted to show more affection to each other, but they managed to pull it off, if only barely.

Alphonse became somewhat a permanent fixture in the office, helping everyone with something or other, although he spent most of his time helping Havoc, whom was the one he had wanted to help in the first place. Hawkeye even reduced the frequency of her threats against Havoc, seeing the Alphonse enjoyed playing with the Lieutenant so much. In fact, she was even nice enough to give him slightly less work – only _slightly –_ so that he could spend a bit more time with the younger Elric brother.

Another surprising turn of events was that Havoc started smoking less and less as they days passed. When his colleges asked him about it, he told the others that it was because he did not want to make Alphonse ill by breathing out smoke around the boy all day, which was true, to a large extent. But the actual reason was that while Havoc spent time with his boyfriend, his desire to smoke all day long seemed to diminish greatly. The blond Lieutenant was puzzled about the change in himself for a while, but he soon came to a conclusion of sorts – Instead of being addicted to cigarettes, he had become addicted to Alphonse, so one addiction had pretty much replaced the other.

As he came to that realization, Havoc also realized that he had yet to bring the sandy-haired teen out for a date. To Havoc, going out on dates were very important parts in the development of a proper relationship. So, he decided that he had to take Al out for at least one.

After some deliberation on how to keep such an occasion secret, he decided to just keep it simple and take his boyfriend out for a normal lunch. That way, the others were less likely to be suspicious of anything. With that decision made, Havoc then proceeded to ask the young teen about it.

* * *

"Hey Al!" Havoc smiled when he saw the boy coming out from the Colonel's office, where he had apparently just delivered a stack of paperwork from Hawkeye. 

Alphonse looked up, and a bright smile appeared on his face when he saw that it was Havoc. "Hi, Lieutenant Havoc!" He greeted the taller man cheerfully. "You want me to help you with more of your work?"

"Na, I'm done for now. I came to ask you something, actually. Follow me." Havoc told the teen and led him to a quieter corner of their workspace.

"Now, Al." Havoc started once he was sure that no one would overhear their conversation. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Al's eyes widened at the word _date_. "Really, Jean?" He asked softly, his excitement barely contained. "A real date? I've never been on a date before!"

Havoc grinned at Al's reaction. The boy never failed to make him feel really happy with his constant cheerfulness and wide-eyed innocence.

"Yep. A real date with only you and me, Al." The tall blond said.

Then Al's smile dimmed a little. "But are you sure that no one would suspect anything?"

Havoc put his hand reassuringly on Al's shoulder. "It'll only be a simple lunch date, nothing very special, so I don't believe the others would think much about us going out to eat together."

Alphonse nodded. "I'll have to ask brother for permission, of course." He informed the Lieutenant.

"That should not be a problem at all, Al." Havoc said. "In fact, why don't you go tell Ed now? Lunch break isn't far off after all."

Al's eyes widened once more. "You were talking about _today_?"

Havoc nodded. "Why not?"

"I thought …oh never mind." Al muttered, looking a little embarrassed. "Let me go inform brother now, alright?"

Havoc grinned as Al ran off to the Colonel's office, where his brother was.

* * *

Ed had barely even noticed Al's question when he had asked for permission to have lunch with Havoc outside, as he was busy reading a book, but the Colonel had given him a strange look, which Al hoped meant nothing.

* * *

Half an hour later, it was lunch, and Havoc proceeded to take Al out for their little date. 

The two of them were careful to keep up their pretence of 'just good friends' all the time, as they were afraid that someone they knew would spot them. Furthermore, Havoc was in his military uniform, so he had to be careful about what he did with Al.

Havoc took his boyfriend to a small, homely restaurant that was not far from the Military headquarters. A few of the waitresses in the restaurant gave Havoc weird looks when they saw the blond Lieutenant with a teenaged boy, but served them normally anyway.

"Jean," Al murmured, making sure not to speak too loudly. "Why are some of the waitresses giving you strange stares?"

A small grin came to Havoc's face. "They expected me to come in and flirt with them and try to persuade them into a relationship, which was what I did in the past, very frequently. But of course, now that I have you, Al, I don't really care about them anymore. Anyway, all of them rejected me before, so I don't think I would try them again even if I were still single."

Al smiled as well. "It's seems that I'm the only one who has a good taste then."

Havoc's grin widened, and he reached across the table to pat Alphonse on the head. "You're a really nice kid, you know that?"

Havoc's action made the teen giggle a little. "Havoc!" You know I'm not that small a kid. I'm already a teenager. In fact, I'm fifteen! So stop constantly treating me like a small kid."

Havoc chuckled. "Of course, Al."

The food that they had ordered arrived then, so the two of them stopped their conversation to enjoy the meal. Havoc was rather amazed at how much the young teen could eat.

"I see that Edward's not the only one who can eat a lot." He commented.

Alphonse blushed. "I'm just feeling very hungry today, Jean. Normally I eat somewhat less."

Havoc only smiled mysteriously in reply.

* * *

After they were done eating, Havoc paid the bill and the two of them left the place feeling very contented. 

"The waitresses were still giving you strange stares when we left, Jean." Al told his companion.

Havoc laughed. "It's a funny expression to see, all right. Actually being surprised that I stopped flirting with them when they don't even like me in the first place."

Al smiled at that, and then he spoke up a little nervously as the approached the Military headquarters. "Erm…Havoc," The sandy-haired boy began. "T…Thanks a lot for the date. It was the best one I've ever been on."

Then he stopped, scratching his head and looking a little sheepish. "Actually, it's the _only_ date I've been on in my life so far."

"Don't worry about that Al." Havoc told the boy, grinning broadly. "I'll take you out more often in the future."

Alphonse smiled at that. "Thank you for everything, Havoc." He told the Lieutenant as the arrived back at the office.

"No problem, Al." Havoc stated as he took his seat. Then he leaned closer to Alphonse and whispered into his ear. "That's part of my duty as your boyfriend after all."

Alphonse blushed.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Well, I'm back, and hopefully, this chapter is as good as ever. Oh, I put Al's age as fifteen in my story, but I'm not really sure if that's how old he was at the end of the anime (not movie) Please review! I know there are many nice people out there!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to those people who have reviewed! You efforts are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Care and Devotion

**Disclaimer: FMA did not, does not, and probably never will belong to me.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al (mostly), Roy x Ed (little bit)**

**Summary: Alphonse got sick, and Havoc is very concerned.**

**Notes: I know that this chapter is probably not that wonderful, but I hope this chapter is still nice enough! Please review so that I know how you readers find it! I need to know how to improve further!**

**

* * *

**

FMA

**Natural Attraction: Chapter 6**

_**Care and Devotion

* * *

**_

Havoc kept to his word and took Alphonse out for several more dates, mostly out for lunch, as they were the most inconspicuous, but they also managed a dinner date or two. Every time, the two of them had to be careful of what they were doing, as neither of them wanted to get the other into any trouble.

Fortunately, the others never found out what they were doing together. However, it was very clear to them that the tall Lieutenant was spending _a lot_ of time with the young teenager, and a few of them started wondering about it, especially Colonel Mustang.

The Colonel cared for all his subordinates, so Havoc's behavior naturally caught his attention, but it was a while before his suspicions about Havoc were increased further, although they were yet to be fully confirmed.

* * *

It was one day in late autumn, and the weather had turned cold recently; winter seemed to be approaching rapidly. 

Havoc arrived at the office early, and sat at his workspace slacking away, waiting for the Elric brothers, or more specifically, the younger Elric brother, to arrive. The Lieutenant had found out about a nice restaurant that he could bring Alphonse to, and could hardly wait to ask the teen out for lunch again.

However, when the Colonel arrived at the office, only Edward was with him, and there was a slight frown on his face. Immediately, Havoc grew worried. He stood up and moved quickly to intercept the Colonel before the man entered his private office.

"Colonel!" Havoc called out before he came to abrupt stop in front of Mustang. "May I ask where Alphonse is?"

"He's sick, so I made him stay home." Edward muttered from behind the Colonel before the other man said anything. "Although he kept insisting that he wanted to come."

"He's alright, isn't he?" Havoc said, unable to keep the worry that he felt out of his voice.

"It's nothing serious, Havoc." Mustang told the blond Lieutenant. "Alphonse is just down with the flu, so you need not be worried about your friend."

Havoc nodded feeling somewhat reassured at the Colonel's words, but nevertheless, he still remained a little worried. "Could…Could I take some time off work this afternoon and visit him at your place then, sir?"

Mustang gave his subordinate a strange look. "It's nothing serious, so you don't really need to see him, Havoc. You should just stay and do your paperwork."

"Colonel, just let me go see him later." Havoc gaze upon his superior grew determined. "Please?" He added almost as an afterthought, starting to sound just a little desperate even.

Mustang sighed, just a little theatrically. "Alright then. You may leave at lunch and visit Al."

A relieved grin appeared upon Havoc's face. "Thank you, sir."

Mustang nodded, then went into his own office. Edward turned to follow, but paused before he did. "Havoc," he said, motioning to the taller man. "When you visit Al later, could you remind him to take his medicine? Also, if you don't mind, stay there to keep him company. I'm afraid he might get lonely if he's left alone for the whole day."

Havoc smiled as he thought to himself. _Edward really doesn't know how much I just want to stay with Alphonse all day. Well, that's good then._

* * *

Havoc spent the next few hours half-heartedly doing his paperwork, his thoughts firmly stuck on wondering about how Alphonse was. Time seemed to pass slowly for the tall soldier, and he quickly grew restless and fidgety. 

Promptly at lunch, Havoc left the military headquarters and headed for the Colonel's home in the military issued car.

When he arrived, he quickly knocked on the door of the rather large house that the Colonel lived in. It was several long anxious moments later before a soft voice spoke from behind the door. "Who is it?"

Havoc smiled when he recognized the voice as Alphonse's. "It's me, Al!"

Immediately, the door opened, and the young teen, who was still dressed in his pajamas, rushed out to hug the Lieutenant. After a moment, the boy moved back, a puzzled look on his face.

"But Jean, why are you here?" Alphonse asked curiously. "I thought you had to work today?"

Havoc's simile broadened. "Your brother told me that you were sick, so I asked for some time off so that I could come to see you."

"Thank you very much, Jean, but you really didn't have to. I'm only down with the flu, after all." Al said, feeling rather glad that his boyfriend was such a nice person.

"Speaking about your flu," Havoc interjected before Al could say anything else, "You should not be outside in this cold weather, Al. It's not good for you. Lets go inside."

Alphonse nodded, and allowed the Lieutenant to gently guide him back into the warmth of the Colonel's house.

"So how are you feeling, Al?" Havoc asked when they were sitting comfortably on the couches in the living room by the roaring fire.

"A little tired, that's all." Alphonse muttered, sniffing a little. "Of course, there's all the sneezing and coughing too, which can be a little irritating at times."

Havoc smiled a little. "The flu is something that can be quite irritating to come down with for sure."

Alphonse only grunted miserably in reply.

Havoc put his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him a little closer. "Have you taken your medicine yet, Al?" He queried.

The sandy-haired teen nodded, yawning. "I have, and it's making me feel really sleepy."

Havoc patted the boy on the head. "Then you should sleep, Al. It'll probably help you get better faster anyway."

"I think I will, Jean." Al muttered as he suppressed another yawn, his eyes half closed. "But won't you feel bored, watching me sleep?"

"I think it'll be nice to watch you sleep, Al" Havoc murmured softly into Al's ear, causing the teen to blush lightly.

"Alright then." Alphonse said, almost inaudibly as sleep overcame him.

Havoc smiled, and kissed the boy lightly on one cheek before leaning back on the couch. "Why don't you lie down on my lap then, Al?"

Alphonse nodded and did so. A moment later, the teen was fast asleep.

Havoc did what he said he would do. He watched. Only. His mind and body had other desires, but he suppressed them all. Havoc was not going to do anything without Al's consent.

* * *

When Colonel Mustang and Edward returned home several hours later, they found the house quiet. They went to Al's bedroom and saw that the young teen was asleep in his bed, nicely tucked in. 

Lieutenant Havoc had already gone home, but he left a note on the bedside table.

_To Edward and the Colonel._ It read.

_Alphonse fell asleep while we were talking in the living room, so I carried him to his bed and tucked him in. I really hope that you don't mind that I left before the two of you returned, but I promise that I did take good care of him and did accompany him for most of the afternoon, as Ed had asked, even though he was asleep for most of the time. I made some dinner for Al too, but as he was still asleep, I did not wake him. I left it in the fridge, but you could still heat it up and give it to Al for me when he wakes up. Also, I would not mind taking care of Al every day, like today, until he gets well, if you can let me do so._

Signed. _Lieutenant Havoc_

"He must have just left then." Mustang noted.

Edward smiled. "The Lieutenant is a really nice person, isn't he?"

Mustang nodded, smiling to himself mysteriously. "He is."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I know Ed seems a little dense not to have notice anything up to this point, but I'll just say that's kind of necessary at this point in time…**

**Please do review!!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to those who have been really nice and reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery and Realizations

**Disclaimer: Havoc, Alphonse, Roy and Edward are all not mine, although I would like to have them.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al, Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Roy has realized what's up with Havoc and Al, and is about to tell Ed. Then Fuery sees something and tells Roy and Ed. Ed assumes wrongly and goes after Havoc, but Al prevents him from harming Havoc. Ed finally realizes what's up.**

**Notes: So sorry that this chapter took this long to get up, but I was busy last week and this chapter was not an easy one to develop. Please read and review, so that I can know if putting in the whole lot of effort in doing this chapter was worth it.**

**

* * *

**

FMA

**Natural Attraction: Chapter 7**

_**Discovery and Realizations**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alphonse's illness was mild, and under the care of his brother and Lieutenant Havoc, the teen was back on his feet in a few days, as cheerful as ever.

Havoc was very happy, of course. He had almost been worried sick himself, even though Al had been in absolutely no danger all that while. Now that Al was fine once more, Havoc decided that a big treat was in order.

"Hey Al! Hi Ed!" Havoc called out when he saw the two Elrics heading towards the mess hall for lunch with his brother.

The sandy-haired teen smiled and stopped walking when he saw his boyfriend approaching him. "Hi Lieutenant Havoc!"

His brother, now used to the two's frequent lunches just nodded and continued on. Havoc felt glad about this point. Ed was still totally oblivious to the relationship between the two of them. He really did not know what would happen when the teen found out. Little did Havoc know that such a time would come soon.

"I want to take you out for a lunch treat today, Al. Would you like to come?" Havoc asked politely.

"You don't need to ask me, Havoc!" Al quipped happily. "Of course I would like to come."

Havoc then led the teen out of the military offices to a fancy restaurant not too far away, where they had a really wonderful meal together.

* * *

"I really should find a proper way to thank Havoc, you know, Roy." Ed told his boyfriend after Alphonse had gone off with the tall Lieutenant, and he and Roy had finished their lunch and gone back to the office. As lunch break was not yet over, they were alone in the office. 

Why so?" Mustang asked.

"He has done so much for my little brother this past few months, from accompanying him during he free time and caring for him when he was unwell." Ed explained.

Colonel Mustang smiled a little at Ed's words. "I think the Lieutenant needs no gift, Ed. Being able to be with Alphonse so often is probably rewarding enough for him."

"I don't understand." Ed looked puzzled at the Colonel's words. "What do you mean by that, Roy?"

"Haven't you noticed how much time Havoc spends with your brother?" Roy pointed out. "Taking him out for lunch, playing games with him everyday, at the risk of being shot by Hawkeye for not concentrating on doing paperwork and so on."

"So what?" Ed queried, still feeling rather puzzled.

"Havoc only takes this much effort in doing things when he is chasing after dates, Ed." Roy stated, a broad grin on his face. "And – "

Just at that moment, the door to the office burst open, and a rather excited Fuery ran in, interrupting the Colonel. "Colonel Mustang! You won't believe what I just saw!"

"What is it, Fuery?" Mustang asked his subordinate curiously, wondering what could have set off the excitement.

"I was carrying out an errand a while ago, and I passed a window overlooking the back courtyard. And I saw Lieutenant Havoc and Alphonse kissing under the tree!"

"WHAT!?" Edward roared, turning immediately and running out of the door. "I'm going to _kill_ that man when I get my hands on him!"

"Edward!" Roy yelled after his boyfriend. "You're taking it wrongly!"

But it was too late. The fiery-tempered teen was already out of earshot.

Mustang sighed and chased after his boyfriend. He had definitely not expected Ed to get so furious the teen finally discovered that his brother was with Havoc. _Ed's just such a short-tempered kid who's utterly overprotective of his little brother._ He thought to himself as he ran along the corridors after the teen. He just hoped that he would get to his Lieutenant before the teen Alchemist did something permanent to the man.

* * *

"How dare you try to take advantage of my innocent little brother!" Ed could be heard yelling. When Mustang rounded the corner, he saw that the short boy had found the Lieutenant and somehow managed to knock the taller man down. Havoc had an expression of surprise and confusion as an angry Edward pinned him down against the wall. 

"What did I do wrong now?" Havoc asked in puzzlement.

Instead of answering, Ed transmuted his automail into a blade and pointed it at Havoc's neck.

"Ed, Stop!" Roy called out as he ran towards the two of them.

Ed spun his head around and snarled. "You stay out of this, Roy! I'm going to teach this insolent pervert a lesson. He will pay for taking advantage of Alphonse."

Havoc tried to get up, but Ed pushed him back.

"Ed, I – " The Lieutenant tried to speak, looking rather worried, but Ed cut him off.

"Shut up!"

"Edward! Stop your foolishness this instant!" Roy said, his voice taking up a stern and commanding tone, but Ed just ignored him. The raven-haired man sighed and took out his gloves. He did not want to hurt his boyfriend in any way, but he could not just stand by and let the teen harm his subordinate either.

"Edward, I'm warning you. Step away from Havoc this instant, or I'm going to have to take action." Mustang stated.

The teen glared at Roy, his voice cold. "Don't. You. Dare."

"I would, Edward." Roy replied, his tone as frosty as the other's. "If you try to harm Havoc."

The two of them glared at each other, both refusing to avert their gaze. Then, Ed suddenly turned back towards Havoc and raised his blade. At that same instant, Alphonse ran in from an adjacent corridor and barreled into his brother, pushing him away from the Lieutenant and causing them both to fall over in a heap. Mustang, who had started to respond to Ed's action, managed to direct his fire away before it hit anyone. There was a moment of stunned silence before Ed pushed his brother off him.

"What are you doing, Al?" The blond Alchemist asked his brother angrily.

Alphonse got up on his feet and placed himself between his brother and Havoc, who had also managed to get on his feet. "Don't you dare hurt Lieutenant Havoc!" The sandy-haired teen exclaimed as he hovered protectively in front of the taller man.

"He took advantage of your innocence and forced himself on you!" Ed snapped. "Of course I'm going to hurt him. Move away Al!"

"Havoc did no such thing, brother." Alphonse retorted, not moving from his spot.

"Fuery said that he saw Havoc kissing you awhile ago!" Ed exclaimed.

"_I_ kissed him, brother." Alphonse stated.

"How – " Ed was going to continue his ranting when what his younger brother said hit him.

"Wait. _You_ kissed him?!" Ed muttered in confusion.

"Yes, brother, _I_ kissed Havoc." Al repeated calmly.

"Why in the world would you kiss him?" Ed stated, looking puzzled. "There's no reason for you to kiss him."

Alphonse sighed in exasperation. "I'm in _love_ with Havoc, brother. He's my boyfriend, and he took me out for lunch. When we returned, I wanted to thank him. That's why I kissed him."

"_You_?!" Ed exclaimed in shock. "In love with _him_!?"

"Yes, brother, I am." Al replied, looking straight into his brother's eyes. "Nothing you do or say will keep me away from him ever. And I will not let you harm him either."

"I…You…" Ed stuttered, too surprised by this turn of events to say anything coherent.

For a long moment, no one moved or said anything.

Then the Colonel spoke up, his tone still a little frosty. "You should have just let Havoc explain what had been going on to you, Edward. But you were just too short-tempered and too quick in jumping to conclusions to listen, weren't you?"

"_You_!" Ed exclaimed, turning to face Roy. "You _knew_ about this and didn't tell me about it?!"

"I figured the situation out myself only two days ago, Ed." Roy replied, a smirk appearing on his face. "You were apparently too _dense_ to notice anything at all."

Ed gritted his teeth in irritation at that insult, but did not reply. Then he turned to glare at his younger brother, who stepped back instinctively.

"And why didn't _you_ tell me about it, Al?" Ed questioned, his tone angry. "Have you forgotten that I'm your elder brother?"

"Your current reactions should give you enough reasons why I did not what to tell you anything about my relationship with Havoc, brother." Alphonse replied coolly.

"Such decisions are important, Al!" Ed yelled. "You are still young, innocent and naïve. You could have made mistakes! You should have told me anyway, whatever my reaction."

"Well, brother." Alphonse said, a hard edge entering his voice. "I believe that I'm quite capable of making my _own_ decisions, especially ones concerning who I love."

"But – "

"No, Ed." Alphonse interrupted his brother, knowing what his brother would say. "I do not think I made any mistake in choosing Havoc to be my boyfriend. I love him a lot, and he loves me as much."

"How can you be so sure?" Ed asked, irritated, and he took a step forward.

Havoc, who had remained silent throughout the exchange of words between the two brothers, moved forward to wrap his arms around the shoulders of the younger Elric.

"I would definitely not harm Al in any way, and I really do love your brother very, very much, Edward." The blond Lieutenant said, honest sincerity shining in his blue eyes. "After all, have you even seen me doing anything else but be nice towards him all these past months?"

"No, but – " Ed started, then he paused as another realization hit him. "Exactly how _long_ have you been with my brother already?"

"Well," Havoc looked thoughtful. "Alphonse confessed to me that he loved me about three weeks after you returned him to his body, so I guess you could say that our relationship began then."

Edward's eyes grew wide. "It's been _that_ long, and I never noticed _anything_?!"

Mustang moved closer to the teen and smirked. "As I told you just now, you _were_ dense."

Ed groaned and smacked himself on his forehead with his flesh arm. "Please, Roy, don't repeat it."

Roy shrugged, and then he spoke up once more. "Well then, now that things have been cleared up, don't you think you have something to say to Havoc and your brother?"

Ed looked at Roy, then looked at Havoc and Al. He sighed._ Alphonse has grown so independent now._ Ed thought to himself.

"Go on," Roy urged when the teen hesitated.

Ed sighed again, and then he approached the other two. " I'm sorry for how I reacted just now, alright."

Havoc placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, causing the teen to look up at the taller man.

"Look, Ed. You were just being protective of Alphonse, so you don't really have to apologize." Havoc told him.

"No, Jean." Alphonse interjected, frowning a little. "He should apologize. It may be a good thing to be protective of me, but brother is just too overprotective. Furthermore, if I had not arrived on time just now, he could have hurt you."

"Oh, come on Al." Havoc said gently. "Be nice, as you usually are."

A smile then appeared on Al's face, and the young teen moved over to hug his elder brother. "I forgive you, brother." Alphonse murmured. "But I wasn't joking when I said that you were overprotective, you know."

Ed smiled a little too. "Sorry, Al. I'll try to improve."

Al grinned. "Never mind it now, brother. Actually, sometimes I rather like the way you are. If you acted otherwise, you wouldn't seem as brotherly anymore."

Ed laughed at that. "Well, Al, be happy in your relationship, alright?"

"Of course I would, brother." The sandy-haired teen replied cheerfully. "I've already been so happy."

The Colonel grinned upon hearing the conversation and looked over to Havoc, who was smiling happily at the sight of the two Elric brothers as well.

"Well, Havoc," Mustang quipped. "Congratulations on finally getting into a relationship with someone. A very good someone too, I might add."

Lieutenant Havoc smiled. "Thanks boss."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I am not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but if people review, it may help me get good ideas faster. So please do review!**

**Oh, if anyone spots any major mistakes, please inform me. I've already checked through, but I'm not perfect...**

**Add. Notes: A big hug to all those nice people who have kindly reviewed :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Alphonse’s Decisions

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al, Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed and Roy need to go out on a mission, and Al decides to stay with Havoc instead of going along with his brother, as he used too.**

**Notes: I took forever to get this done… so very sorry to those who had been waiting. Please, be nice people and review, so that I know that my efforts to get this up ASAP were not wasted.**

**

* * *

**

FMA

**Natural Attraction: Chapter 8**

_**Alphonse's Decisions**_

* * *

Havoc heaved a great sigh of relief. It had not been as bad as he feared it would be. Well, it probably would have been that bad, if not for Al's timely appearance. Because of that, harm and injury was avoided, and Ed had even given his blessings to the two of them. 

As the tall blond re-entered the office area with Ed, Al and the Colonel, they noticed that the others had already returned form their lunch break.

"I heard from Fuery that Al and you are a couple, Havoc." Hawkeye, who had already started on he paperwork, asked without even looking up. "Is that true?"

Fuery, Breda and Farman looked on curiously from their own desks, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah." The tall blond replied, feeling slightly apprehensive. Hawkeye was one source of danger he did not want to cross. _If she objected to my relationship with Al…_

"That's alright then. A mutual relationship's fine with me." Hawkeye's word's interrupted Havoc's thoughts. "If it had not been the case, and you were taking advantage of him with perverted ideas, then you would not be much of a man anymore by now."

The barely veiled threat in Hawkeye's words chilled the tall man right to the bones.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye." He replied. "I will never take advantage of Alphonse, ever."

"Good to hear it." Hawkeye stated, looking up and giving him a small smile. "Now, get back to your work. You've still got lots to do."

Havoc nodded. Hawkeye's rather casual acceptance of the relationship between himself and Al was just a little unnerving. _I suppose it's probably nothing to her when compared to completing paperwork on time._

As he moved towards his own desk, Al joined him.

"I help you out." The sandy-haired teen said.

Havoc smiled. _But doing_ _paperwork is not so bad all the time is it?_

* * *

The next morning proceeded normally, with Al continuing to help his boyfriend do paperwork. However, in the afternoon, when the Colonel came out of his private office with a serious expression instead of his usual bored looking one, everyone knew that something had come up. 

"I've got word from one of the Generals about possible trouble in the East again, and he has requested for the aid of State Alchemists in the investigations. Edward and I will be traveling to the East, probably for up to two weeks. We'll be leaving tomorrow evening."

He paused for a moment before continuing on.

"As usual, Hawkeye will be in charge when we're gone. Everything is to proceed as per normal. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The rest of them replied.

Mustang nodded and left the office to look for Ed, who had gone to the library to do research.

* * *

"This means that you have to leave again, doesn't it, Al?" Havoc asked softly, after the Colonel had left. 

"Probably." His boyfriend replied, sighing. "Brother doesn't like to leave me alone when he goes on missions."

"I'm going to feel so lonely when you're gone, you know." Havoc told the sandy-haired teen. "All these months that we've been together, you've been near me almost every single day. Two weeks is quite a long time."

Al gave the man a small smile, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Actually," Al quipped, when he moved back. "There may be a way out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought of something." Al answered. "Mustang might not want me to go along if the is the potential of danger."

"But your brother's probably going to insist." Havoc said, looking dubious.

"We'll see." The boy said, a confident gleam in his eyes. Apparently, he had already made up his mind about the issue.

* * *

As predicted, the doors to the office area burst open a few minutes later, and Roy and Ed came striding in. They were already quarreling. 

"It's too dangerous, Ed." Mustang was saying. "Al used to be pretty invulnerable, but he's not like that anymore."

"He's not defenseless you know. Al's skilled in Alchemy too." Ed replied. " In any case, I'm definitely not going to leave Al alone at your house for two weeks or more."

"He'll be coming to the Military headquarters almost every day, Ed."

At this point, the person that they were discussing about decided to make his own move.

"Colonel, brother." Al called out to them from where he was sitting, which was right next to Havoc. "Could you two come over here for a moment, please?"

They came over immediately.

"You heard what we're discussing then?" Mustang asked.

"I think everyone heard what you were discussing, Colonel." Havoc said dryly.

"Very funny, Lieutenant." Mustang replied, his tone as dry as Havoc's.

"You'll be going with me, Al" Ed stated.

"Ed – " Mustang started, and the shorter Alchemist glared at him.

"Brother." Al interjected. "I don't think that I really need to go along."

"What do you mean? Of course you're coming." Ed said, turning to look at his younger brother.

"The Colonel said that it could be dangerous." Al replied. "And I'll probably be more of a hindrance to the investigations anyway."

"But – "

"No, brother." Al said, cutting the other off. "I won't be alone here. If you are worried that I'll be lonely if I stayed alone in the Colonel's house, I could always stay over at Havoc's place during the two weeks that you'll be away with Roy."

Havoc's mouth opened in surprise. He had never even thought of such a possibility.

"That's a good idea." Mustang quipped.

"Are you sure about this, Al?" Ed queried, looking worried. Then he looked at the still surprised Lieutenant and smiled a little. "Are you alright with such an arrangement, Havoc? By the look on your face, I presume that Al hasn't even discussed it with you yet."

"I…I'm alright with it."

"That will be it then, since Al has already decided about it" Ed sighed a little. "I'll miss you when I'm away, Al."

"Me too brother." Al replied, moving over to give Ed a hug. "But don't worry too much about me. Havoc and the others will take care of me."

Ed nodded.

* * *

The next evening, the Lieutenant drove the two State Alchemists to the train station. Al came along as well. 

"Help Hawkeye if there's the need to, Havoc." Mustang told his friend.

"She'll do just fine, Colonel." Havoc replied with a smile. "She won't need my help."

"Take good care of my little brother for me, Havoc." Ed said. "Make sure you don't ill treat him, or else…"

The unspoken threat hung in the air, and Havoc gulped a little nervously before replying. "As, I said before, boss, I'll take good care of Al here very well."

The Ed turned to his brother. "Take care of yourself too, Al."

"I will, brother. You take care too." Al replied. Then he added, grinning. "Don't do anything stupid, alright. I won't be there to save you this time around."

Ed growled, and started chasing Al around. Roy rolled his eyes, and Havoc shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, the train's whistle blew.

"Time to go," Roy said, picking up his suitcase. "Get back here, Ed." He called out to the teen, who was still chasing his brother around.

Ed complied and proceeded to the train as well. Al ran over to his brother and hugged him before letting him board the train.

"See you in two weeks!" Roy called out as the train began to move.

Havoc and Al waved, and then proceeded back to the car after the train had gone out of sight.

"Let's get you settled in at my place then, shall we?" Havoc queried as he entered the car.

Al smiled. "Of course."

* * *

To be continued...**

* * *

Notes: Due to numerous commitments, updates may become irregular so if you wish to be notified of updates, just add this story to your story alerts. It's easier that way. I will try my best to work as quickly as possible, but I don't want to rush, because when I do, the quality of my writing worsens. So please be understanding. Please do review! Be nice. They do help a lot. **

**Add. Notes: To all who have reviewed so far, a very big thank you!**


End file.
